Desert Heart
by Celtic Oak
Summary: AU/Fantasy. Returning to his homeland in order to face the hardest trials of his life, Gaara encounters a water nymph who proves to be much more than she seems. Written for the GaaSaku Fanfest 2018 on Tumblr.
1. Part I

**A/N:** First new fanfic I write in close to 8 years. I was the last to see this coming! We have Mika080 over at Tumblr to thank for this. She pulled me in with her hosting of the GaaSaku Fanfest 2018 during December, re-igniting my fickle fanfic muse. Thanks, dear. 3

Had a blast writing this fic. I hope you guys enjoy.

[PROMPTS: chosen, survival, bells]

* * *

 **PART I**

The deepest part of his being came alive.

Unrestrained and potent, it was a response he had no control over.

The harsh wind, the scorching sun, the biting feel of the sand as it scraped over every inch of exposed skin. It all triggered something within him that had long lain dormant, a visceral reaction that had his lips curling up in a smile.

Gaara was home.

The long years of wandering the world dissolved, as if time had stood still all along. All the strange and exotic sights he had encountered faded into the background, unable to compete with the view before him. The deep and constant feeling of not belonging ceased, unexpectedly sudden, and was replaced by profound certainty.

The desert made his heart sing and his soul fly.

It was a coming back to himself, a return that made him realize he had been living a half-lived life.

Standing on top of a tall crag, he overlooked the tall and endless dunes before him. As arid as the landscape seemed, its hidden energy thrummed with vitality in his perception, fuelling the exaltation pouring from deep within.

Outsiders might marvel at how people could actually live in what they considered barren land but desert dwellers knew different. Those who inhabited this wondrous realm of sand and rock were aware of the undercurrents of life everywhere. Because of the challenges to survival out here amidst the biting squalls and intense heat, one had to look beyond superficial appearances and discover what lay underneath. Adaptability and an open perspective were essential; inflexibility in one's way of thinking would lead to death. Instead of standing against the relentless wind, it was best to bend to it and adjust. The dunes themselves personified this principle: grain by grain they shifted with the gales until their massive structures moved to new places.

It was imperative to blend, to flow; only by doing so would the sand and stone reveal their secrets.

Movement flickered out the corner of his eye. Gaara saw a lizard scurrying between boulders, moving with swiftness and ease on the scalding rock. It stopped and flicked its tongue in the air, its senses tuning in to its surroundings as it remained perfectly still. Grey scales glinted in the sunlight a moment later as the reptile squeezed with ease between a stone and a brittle bush, disappearing from view.

A full grin on his lips, Gaara followed the lizard's example. It was best to take a moment to connect to one's environment before deciding on a course of action.

He turned towards the open landscape once more and closed his eyes. Letting his inner barriers drop, he allowed his chakra to unfold, free of restraint.

And the entire desert answered.

It began to pulsate in response; the sand, the rocks, the plants, the animals, and even the air. All seemed to stop for a breath only to turn their full attention in his direction. Vibrating as it came into sync with his chakra, the entire desert zoned in on Gaara. It brought with it a barrage of sensations: the thirst of cacti roots, the slow breath of slumbering jack rabbits, the accumulated heat of the rocks, the flight of sand in the breeze. An overabundance of stimuli flooded him and he felt it all simultaneously.

For someone with lesser training, the response would have been overwhelming. It would be easy to lose one's self in the consciousness of the surrounding environment, easy to be pulled in completely and forget one's body and mind. Treating the land with respect was the prudent thing to do.

Instead, Gaara released his chakra even more and drank it all in, allowed the desert to flood his consciousness fully.

How he had missed it.

The energy swept up, surrounded him, pulsated in tandem until it matched the beat of his heart. The rocks vibrated while the sand lifted to dance around him, all in a single rhythm. Gaara spread his awareness as far as it could go, allowing himself free rein for the first time in what seemed an eternity. Indulging, he relished in the sensation of being one with the desert.

It was the welcome he had dreamed of and more. It was a relief to realize that his synergy with the desert had not diminished in the least; as a matter of fact, it seemed enhanced. Every single cell in his body seemed to tap into the vitality of the environs and respond in kind. His long years of chakra training had fine-tuned his powers, allowing him to savour every sensation the desert threw at him. He could now discern the small details within the desert's awareness, he could latch his focus unto what he chose and filter out the rest if he wanted.

Gaara had come a long way since those childhood days when it was the sand doing it all. He keenly remembered the first time it had cocooned around his body in order to protect him. It had happened spontaneously, with no effort of his part. Years had passed before he realized he could command the sand to do his bidding.

What a wake-up call that moment had been for those who were opposed to his existence.

Annoyance coiled in his solar plexus for a moment at the memory, dampening his enthusiasm somewhat. But it was not long lived. As was its tendency, the desert responded to his mood and a tendril of sand detached itself from the swirls surrounding him only to sweep through his hair in a playful stroke. The irritation evaporated instantly and he reminded himself of who he was now.

The rejected child unable to control his own power was long gone.

In his place stood a man in full command of his abilities, one who had returned to his homeland in order to claim his birth right to rule.

The desert pulsed in agreement.

Smiling once more, Gaara pulled back into himself slowly, allowing his connection with the surrounding landscape to diminish gradually. Opening his eyes, the colours all around him seemed more vibrant than before, his senses keener. He stood there and took in the view a while longer, his eyes sharp and alert for any movement among the dunes.

He knew well the others would have felt his chakra emanation. It was impossible for anyone with any kind of energetic sensibility in the area to remain oblivious to his display. Luckily, Gaara was completely past caring at this point. If the other participants had volunteered for the trials, they had to be aware of the risks. It was only fair he give them fair warning of who they were up against.

After all, the title of Chieftain could only be claimed by one.

Kneeling down, Gaara rummaged through his pack for one of his canteens and took a long drink. It was time to replenish his supply and the desert had provided the information he needed. One of the advantages of being able to commune with the environs was knowing exactly where water could be found. He had tuned into the sound of a trickling stream coming out from under the ground somewhere north-east from where he was standing. It was well-worth exploring not only as a source of water but as a possible encampment. Since he would be living out in the arid wilds for the foreseeable future, it was key to find a base camp where he could return to after the challenges that would begin the following day.

Shouldering his things, Gaara made his way down the crags and headed off at a leisurely pace.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

Someone had called her name.

Or at least she thought they had. Coming out of the deepest sleep she had ever experienced, Sakura was unsure if it had been a dream voice or if it had actually been someone.

She did not remember ever dreaming, though; and she could not remember when the last time she had encountered another person was. For a moment she remained in drowsy confusion. But it wasn't long before sleep, that steadfast friend, attempted to pull her back under. She was rather inclined to follow it. Slumber was always so serene, so peaceful; it demanded nothing of her. Giving in to her desire, she began to lose consciousness again, dissolving herself once more into oblivion.

But then she felt it again, a vibration that definitely sounded like her name. It was more forceful this time, shaking everything around her, breaking into her sanctuary like if wanting to collapse its hidden structure. The echo of her name was lost as the tremors increased in intensity, until the only thing she could perceive was the quaking.

It was impossible to go back to sleep.

As disorientated as she was, it took a moment to stretch her consciousness but eventually she managed to come into full awareness. She took in the pool where she slept, felt the air of the cool underground grotto that was her haven. There was no differentiating where the water began and she ended, so she made an effort to pull into herself. As she did so, she realized the tremors were coming from the life-energy of her surroundings; it was responding to something. Never had she felt the environs react in such a way… or at least, she could not remember if she ever had. Finally extracting her consciousness from that of the water, she floated within the pool, a nearly translucent silhouette of a woman.

Focusing, she listened, trying to figure out what was happening.

In that moment, she realized the water was singing. That was what had woken her up. It had called out her name in invitation, willing her back to consciousness so she could partake in whatever was happening. The joy emanating from the water became almost tangible and to her attuned senses, Sakura felt it permeate throughout her entire frame. She allowed the water's delight to flood her and she found herself smiling.

Now that she was awake, it did not allow her to remain still. The current that constantly passed through the pool increased its flow, pulling Sakura with it. She allowed herself to be tugged along, rising and rising through the earth until she reached the surface. Pouring out of a cavity at the base of a large stone, she came out with the water into daylight.

She blinked, her eyesight taking a moment to adjust after being immersed in darkness and sleep for so long. The water carried her forward, cascading down a few rocks only to fall into an open pool.

Once her eyes cleared, Sakura lifted her head above the water and had a look around. Tall stones in the shape of a crescent moon surrounded the pool; this provided enough shadow throughout the day for a pond to form. Along the rocks, bushes, cacti, and succulents grew in abundance. There was a desert willow to one side, cradled in stone. Her heart lifted at the display, as tuned into the plant life as the water she lived in.

The sand was never far away, though. It came right up to the water. The space between the rocks left by their crescent shape offered an unimpeded view of the vast desert surrounding the small refuge. Gathering the water beneath her, Sakura lifted herself into the air in order to get a better view. Once she was above the upper level of the rocks, the sweeping landscape flooded her senses: it was all so grand, from the high crags to the widespread dunes to the endless sky.

From one moment to the next, the experience became too much. The environs pulled at her with so much intensity, she could not help but recoil reflexively.

Sakura willed the water to lower her quickly, not stopping when she reached its surface. She kept sinking, down and down, until she reached the bottom of the pool. There she remained for long moments, gathering herself. The feel of the water all around her soothed her, calmed her overloaded senses. She could not remember when the last time she had been exposed to the vastness had been. It made her feel uncertain and only triggered the impulse to retreat all the more. In her view, it was best to remain safe within the water's haven.

Having taken in the landscape as she had, she had not been able to pinpoint the source of the water's joy. The vibrations had diminished significantly; there was only a soft echo of its song within the pool now. Whatever it was that had happened, it seemed to be over.

Thanking the water for sharing its delight with her, even if only for a while, Sakura made her way upstream. She went up the small cascade and proceeded towards the small hollow where the water came out to the surface. Merging with it, she attempted to follow it back into the opening and return to her underground sanctuary. Sleep, her loyal friend, was waiting.

But her intentions were thwarted.

The water, it seemed, did not want her to go back.

She tried to force herself into the hollow again; did it once more and several times after that. But the current simply increased its flow, frustrating every single one of her attempts. When Sakura thought she had finally managed to return underground, the water practically spat her out.

'What is going on?' she thought, perplexed at the water's behaviour.

It was necessary to change tactics. If at the moment there was no way to go back down, she might as well sleep out here. Flowing with the cascading stream, she returned to the pool and sank to the bottom once more. Curling into her preferred position, Sakura made herself comfortable and prepared to doze off.

But, to her utter surprise, sleep evaded her. A couple of hours later, she was still wide awake.

'Now this is truly bizarre,' she thought.

She floated in the middle of the pool, crossing her arms in front of her as she tried to make sense of the day's events. There was no doubt something very strange was occurring. She blended her consciousness with the water but all she could pick up on was the lingering song and the prickle of excitement that had come along with it. The pool was happy; this was as much as Sakura could discern.

Shrugging, she moved to float on her back, looking up at the sky from beneath the surface. It was changing colour now, blue blending into bright orange and magenta with the setting of the sun. It was a beautiful sight and Sakura let herself enjoy it from the safety of the water.

A while later, her reverie was brought to an end when a loud thud resounded from up above. Something very heavy had just dropped unto the sand.

She became completely alert, remaining very still. A few moments later, a face peered over the edge of the water and looked down into its depths.

'A man,' she thought, surprised. Instantly curious, she willed herself into transparency and rose slowly to get a closer look.

His hair was crimson, a colour that rivalled the deep reds of sunset. The vibrant jade of his eyes she instantly related to a rare hue the water would sometimes assume. There were dark rings around them, though, making him look slightly tired. There was stubble on his cheeks, giving him a dashing look of desert wanderer.

Sakura found herself smiling up at him, taken in by the myriad details of his face. Knowing she was invisible, she allowed herself to stare as much as she liked.

He leaned closer and ducked his head into the pool. With his hands he washed his face and pulled out for a breath. After a moment he went under again, this time rubbing his scalp and getting the water into his hair. He repeated the process several times until he seemed satisfied. He shook his head to get rid of the excess water before leaning down to take a long drink.

Sakura rose nearer to the surface so she could see him better.

By then he was sitting back on his haunches, breathing deeply, a contemplative look on his handsome face. Lifting a hand through his damp hair, he pulled it back. She caught a glimpse of a tattoo, as red as his hair, on his forehead. From beneath the water, she could not make it out clearly. She was about to risk floating at the very surface to catch a better glimpse when he moved once more.

He ducked his head beneath the pool again but this time he leaned in deeper. Once under the surface, he opened his brilliant jade eyes.

And looked straight at her.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

He knew he wasn't imagining things.

There _was_ a woman in the water. She just wasn't what one would expect.

Gaara pulled his head out of the pool and took a deep breath. Any visitor not tuned in to the subtle energies of the sheltered oasis would have missed her entirely. Her form blended perfectly with the water, utterly translucent. Lucky for him, he always made it a point to notice things beyond the apparent. Certain things had given her away.

Like the quality of the lush succulents and cacti growing all around the rocks. He noticed them the instant he stepped into the shelter of the stones. They were quite common throughout the desert but not in clusters of such great sizes. They were positively thriving here, radiating life-energy in sparks. Not to mention the flourishing brittle bushes and the tree cradled in the stone's embrace. Although plant life would always gravitate towards water sources, the growth around this particular pool was something out of the ordinary.

The clearness of the water was another detail that did not escape him. Oases in the desert tended to be rather murky; it was inevitable with all the sediments coming up from under the earth as well as those brought by the constant wind. For a pool to retain such pristine clarity meant there were extraordinary forces at work.

So Gaara released his chakra subtly, tuning into the energies of the secluded pool and had approached the water with respect. It never did any good to garner the wrath of a djinn or a deva.

But what swam up to greet him was something else entirely.

"Water nymph," he spoke, looking into the pool, "come to scrutinize the human, have you?"

No answer came.

"Don't play shy, I can clearly see you down there."

There was movement in the water and he realized she was sinking slowly towards the bottom.

He chuckled. "Well, well, quite the timid nymph you are. And here I was thinking you were planning to charm me into the depths in order to ravish my body before drowning me."

A keen silence followed. But then the water splattered at the surface and he could see the silhouette of her head as it emerged.

"I was not!" came the indignant reply.

"Isn't that what nymphs do?" Gaara asked, realizing he could make out her features a lot more clearly outside the water. His chakra allowed him to discern the traits of her face but he knew she would appear completely transparent to anyone else.

"No!" she exclaimed, clearly vexed.

Her eyes were large and expressive but he could not pinpoint just what colour they were yet. Her hair, much to his astonishment, was a soft pink. For a moment he thought his chakra-enhanced senses were playing a trick on him. But no, her short wet tresses reached her chin and their vibrant colour seemed to leap out at him.

"Or well, at least I don't," she added after a moment.

This statement was spoken with a certain degree of confusion. It made Gaara pause. He was rather certain of what she was, her chakra as a nature spirit vibrated quite clearly. Not only that but her face was exquisite, a vital trait of a nymph. And although it was partly hidden within the water, he was certain her body possessed the curves to lure any victim willingly into the depths.

He pinned her with an incredulous stare. "So you're saying you're a well-mannered nymph?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe I am," she replied, rising even more above the surface. She crossed her arms over her chest and half-turned her back on him.

Her movement allowed him the glimpse he had been anticipating. Yes, the alluring curves were there alright. There was no going around it, she was nymph through and through.

His body sang praises at the sight but his mind was not so easily fooled. Nymphs were sly and crafty; they knew very well how to use their cache of tricks in order to get what they wanted. Caution was always advised when dealing with her kind.

Yet now that he was convinced of what she was, Gaara gave in to the impulse of pulling her strings. From her responses, it was easy to tell there was a temper underneath her watery yet beautiful exterior.

"I apologize, then, for jumping to conclusions," he offered with irony. "I've never heard of a water nymph who showed consideration for her visitors instead of stripping them bare, seducing them, and-"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she interrupted snappishly. "Besides, I'm not…"

Her words trickled away before she finished her sentence, her confusion returning.

Gaara looked at her more closely, noticing the shifts in her chakra. It had become suddenly muddled and dimmer, nothing like the sparks she had been eliciting moments before.

"So you're not interested in me, is that it?" he prodded. "Not good enough for you?"

"I never said that!" she exclaimed, turning towards him fully and dropping her arms.

Gaara forced himself to keep looking at her face or else she would find out just how interesting his own body was finding hers.

The sparks in her chakra were back, though, and he focused on keeping them there. "So you admit I'm to your liking," he remarked.

"Of all the conceited -" she began but didn't finish, slapping the water with one of her hands in annoyance.

"I'll take your lack of answer as a yes. You did, after all, come up to stare at me."

"That was because you're the first person I've seen in goodness knows how long!" she exclaimed. "Of course I was curious."

"So just curiosity and not ill intention?" Gaara asked, doubtful.

"What drivel!" she replied sharply. "What would be the point of harming people who come searching for water in this scorching heat? Like if the dangers of the desert weren't enough, I'm supposed to drown them when they finally find respite. It's ridiculous!"

She placed her hands on her hips then, glaring at him. Her chakra an outraged swirl, there was no doubt she meant what she said.

He could not help smiling; she really was unlike anyone he had ever encountered.

"I'm sorry, I misjudged," he told her, meaning it this time. "You are not only well-mannered, you are good-hearted."

Her anger seemed to lessen, although she still looked at him with distrust.

"I may have made assumptions based on past experiences and of what I know of your kind," he continued. "But like you said, the desert is full of dangers. Its magic can sometimes be as hazardous as its physical challenges."

She turned her nose up in the air but nodded, lowering herself back into the water until her chin touched the surface.

"Do I have your permission to replenishment my water supply from your spring?" Gaara asked.

"You do," she replied, still annoyed but magnanimous.

He nodded, turning round to rummage in his pack. Taking out all of his canteens, he approached the water once more.

Quiet descended over the pool, the trickle of the underground stream as it emerged and cascaded down the rocks the only sound. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara saw the nymph throwing glances his way but she did not make any attempt to engage him in conversation again.

Since she was allowing him to partake of her pool, he decided to give her space. He did not, after all, want to truly anger her. She was part of the desert and as such, very much deserved his respect. Hence, he went about rinsing his canteens thoroughly before refilling them in silence.

But then he recalled the words she had flung his way, about him being the first person she had seen in a long time. She admitted to being curious. Gaara surmised he would not have to wait long.

His guess was right on target.

Once he was done replenishing his water, he stood up in order to arrange his canteens in his backpack, turning his back on the pool.

"How come you can see me?" she practically blurted out.

He did not turn round as he spoke so she would not see the smile on his face. "Ever since I was born, I've always been in tune with the desert. I've spent many years of training honing my chakra abilities, something that allows me to commune with the life-energy of the environs even more. It enhances all my senses. I can pick up subtle fluctuations that other people, even those with charka training, cannot."

"Oh," she replied. She seemed to mull this over for a moment before her next question. "So you've always lived in the desert?"

"I was born here and spent my childhood among the sands," Gaara said, "but no, I haven't lived here for a very long time."

There was movement behind him, the water lapping against the rocks. He turned round to see her leaning forward against a stone at the very edge of the pond, her chin propped up on one of her palms.

Inquisitive indeed.

"Why did you leave?" she asked. "And why have you come back?"

Gaara chuckled. "Alright, curious nymph, let's make a deal. I'll appease your curiosity but only if you give me something in return."

Her eyes narrowed but her interest could not be dampened. "Go on."

"I ask for only two things. I'll share my story with you if, first, you allow me to set up camp by your pool," he said, "and second, you give me your name."

The smile she gave him was brilliant, illuminating all of her face. Her chakra twinkling like stars in the night. Gaara felt something deep within himself respond; if she had truly harboured ill intentions towards his person, he would have been done for. Eagerly would he have followed her into the water.

He chided himself for being such a numbskull. About to confront the most dangerous challenges of his life, and here he was, reacting to the glamour of a water nymph like if is he were a dazzled teenager. He really had to get his act together.

"I'll concede the first gladly. You can camp here for as long as you like," she said. "But the second I'll grant only if you give me yours in return."

He moved closer to the edge of the water. Once in front of the stone she was leaning against, he knelt in front of her.

"Gaara," he told her, bowing.

Retuning the gesture, she replied, "Sakura."

– _XXXXXXXX –_

What a peculiar man he was.

Instead of lying down to sleep, he dozed upright with his legs crossed underneath him, like if he were meditating. Sakura was certain he was asleep, his chakra flowing peacefully around his frame as his body replenished its energy.

She would have thought he would drop down and snore the night through, relaxing into oblivion in order to properly rest for what was to come with the dawn. But instead his slumber was controlled, efficient even. It was as if his chakra was providing a steady and constant stream of rejuvenation, distributing it evenly throughout his body.

Her very nature was endowed with the special qualities of healing, hence, Sakura found the way Gaara rested fascinating.

In truth, if she was honest, this was not the only facet of his she found captivating.

Throughout the evening he had regaled her with his story. A tale of conflict and woe from a very young age followed by years of solitude and hardship, only to mutate into an anecdote of self-assertion with hope on the horizon.

He came into the world with the gift to commune with the land where he was born. His chakra and that of the desert were one. A true Heir of the Sands, a legendary title only bestowed upon few in the history of the Wind Clan. But this overwhelming power was something he could not handle as a child and hence, the future his father had envisioned for him evaporated as the years went by. Civil upheaval, family feuds, and irrational fear contrived to create an inverse reality: instead of a hero, Gaara came to be considered a monster.

He was openly shunned since chaos tended to erupt around him. His chakra was too powerful for him to completely command and would react in unpredictable ways. He came to be equated with destruction and was considered a menace. Despite the harsh training he received, Gaara progressed at a snail's pace. This fell in with the conniving of those who opposed of him: an Heir of the Sands was destined to become Chieftain, chosen by the desert itself. But turmoil within the Clan had created a rift between factions and Gaara, as an innocent child, was caught in the middle.

Unable to understand the political undercurrents of what was happening, he began to lash out in anger. It was then the sand began to do his bidding, making everyone around him scurry to safety whenever they saw him approach. Feeding the discourse of fear was easy then. Words whispered in the right ears, opinions thrown about casually in order to instil discrimination; it was simple for those who did not accept him to spread hate like wildfire.

Things may have remained hostile but manageable had not Gaara's father perished due to an unexpected illness. Since his mother had died a short time after giving birth to him, Gaara was left with no protection except for his young siblings. They were no match for the ruthlessness of the civil strife erupting around them.

The day his own family turned against him was the day it became too much. Gaara was attacked by his uncle, his mother's twin brother, the man who had helped raise him and his siblings. Something within his young soul snapped and he found himself walking out of the village. Carrying only the clothes he was wearing, he left and did not look back.

Years passed, filled with a rage and frustration so deep it almost drove him to the edge. He rejected the desert, blaming it for his plight. So he travelled far and wide, finding work where he could, suppressing his chakra through sheer willpower. A true drifter for years until life made him stumble upon something he did not believe possible: friendship. A young man, one who had inherited the powerful chakra of a fox spirit, offered the nomad Gaara shelter from the rain one night at the temple where he lived.

The monks had taken one look at him – unkempt and gaunt yet emanating chakra through his very pores - and never allowed him to leave. No matter how many times he attempted to run away, the fox lad would always be sent to fetch him. Despite being well into his teens when he began, Gaara was subjected to the rigorous chakra training of the monk's order. The average age of his drill companions was around 10 years old. Yet he continued to strive, persistently refusing to let the challenge throw him.

This was the part of the tale Sakura had enjoyed most. Gaara had spoken of transformation despite his inherent obstinacy, of the way he had learned patience one stumble at a time in the face of frustration. Of the way he had made room within himself to accept others, particularly his fox friend, and be accepted in return. His whole demeanour had changed when he spoke about this phase of his life and Sakura had marvelled at the way his expressions revealed the underlying passions he harboured within.

After much doing and forbearance on part of the monks, he settled in, lulled by the open acceptance of the temple residents and the stable routine of temple life. Although it took years, once he got the knack of it, his chakra control progressed in great leaps and he gained full command of his powers. He was allowed to leave the temple then if he chose, allowed to wander once more having attained a complete change within.

Gaara found the monks were right, he saw things very differently now. No longer a helpless and aimless youth, the world was a greatly altered place.

But once more, his wandering existence was not meant to be. News reached him concerning his homeland. The old Chieftain of the Wind Clan had finally died. Hence, the council was calling for a Sand Roam – a series of survival trials – intent on picking its new leader from those born within the clan.

Never would have Gaara believed the response the news elicited from him.

From one moment to the next, all doubt dissipated. He knew exactly what he had to do. After long years of wandering, it was now clear where his steps had been leading him all along.

Thus he had returned to his birthplace, causing scandal in some and relief in others within the Clan. But he was indifferent to the opinions of others now. The desert had given him its gift since his first breath and he was not about to throw it away. He would not allow the past to rob him of his truth.

Sakura wondered what the trials of a Sand Roam actually entailed. Gaara had not been able to tell her since he did not know himself. No one did. All he knew was that the challenges were brought by the desert itself in order to test the skills of participants in all aspects of life. Those who wanted to claim the title of Chieftain had to wander out in the dunes until the desert made its choice. They had to be prepared for anything.

When the sun rose, Gaara's Roam would begin.

She openly wished him luck as well as strength. What he was doing was not easy. Returning to look his past in the eye and asserting himself was not for the faint-hearted. His courage and resolve were palpable.

For a moment, something stirred within her, a fluctuation of a memory almost remembered. As Sakura looked at Gaara while he slept, the feeling intensified. It was as if she could almost grasp an intrinsic part of herself she could not recall.

With one last look at the handsome redhead resting under the lee of the stones, Sakura sank down to the bottom of the pool, facing the open night sky under the surface. Even if she felt somewhat muddled and confused, for once sleep was out of the question. There was no doubt a part of her was enjoying the arrival of this unusual man who had unexpectedly come her way.

She could not wait to see what the following days would bring.


	2. Part II

**PART II**

There was a change in the desert, Sakura could feel it. Through the water she was aware of the fluctuations. The Sand Roam had triggered a shift in the energies all around. It was a strange kind of echo she perceived, as if the desert was intensifying its own essence and escalating its already impartial nature. Yet it also emanated an elated stillness, as if it was eagerly waiting for something that was on the verge of happening.

She readily assumed it was related to the choosing of the Wind Clan's chieftain and in truth, she shared the sentiment: she had become unreservedly involved in the Sand Roam herself.

It truly was all about survival. She learned that the first time Gaara showed up at the pool bleeding and battered, one of his eyes closed purple and his torso bleeding from a nasty gash. Aghast, Sakura had reacted immediately, summoning the essence of the water all around her and pouring it through her hands unto his injuries. Healing was her natural response and the impulse kicked in without her even realizing it.

It was only after long moments, when she had finally halted the bleeding on Gaara's side, that she realized her actions might be seen as something out of the ordinary. She looked up to find his jade eyes staring at her with open wonder, the expression on his face a combination of astonishment and gratitude.

He must have perceived her bemusement because he made a quip about her finally giving in to her true nature as a water nymph and getting her hands on him.

With an arched brow, she cut off the flow of her chakra that provided pain relief and felt him wince instantly.

Gaara smiled in discomfort and endured her retaliation. Wisely, he kept his words to himself after that. But Sakura knew his jibe had been aimed to distract her. It was a pattern she had become aware of not too long after his arrival. Whenever her muddled emotions rose to the surface, Gaara did his best to divert her attention. Since his comments were incredibly provoking, his methods worked. Sakura was simply unable to keep from retorting and a lively exchange would inevitably follow. Her mind would focus on other things and in no time, her disarrayed emotions would dissolve.

Even though Sakura was aware of what he was doing, she welcomed his distractions. Which was why, when Gaara thanked her for healing him, she told him it was the least she could do.

Soon, another pattern emerged as the Roam continued: Sakura would heal his injuries whenever he returned to the pool, actively helping in his recovery. After having become aware of her impulses, Gaara had tried to stop her from expending her energies so much on him. His wounds were part and parcel of the challenges he was facing and would be practically constant. She would be continually draining herself. But Sakura would have none of it. When he tried to resist her assistance, she simply imbued the water he drank with soporific chakra. He woke up patched up and healed.

Gaara sensibly accepted her help with no reservations after that.

He would leave at random moments, whenever he felt the call of the desert. Sometimes he would be in the middle of eating and have to answer its summons. Sakura did not know how it was for the other participants, but Gaara would always head out without the slightest complaint. He had no ill words to offer whenever he was wounded either, no matter how much pain he was in. The stoicism with which he faced the challenges was remarkable.

The latter could be anything the desert manifested. From encounters with giant onyx scorpions, erratic basilisks, and hungry sand mantas to facing spontaneous sand storms and desert cyclones. But there were other kinds of tests as well, such as harvesting the water-filled shoots of barnacle cacti without causing any damage to the plant. On one occasion, Gaara was bitten by a horned viper – one the desert hid from his perception until it was too late – and forced to fight off the venom solely by using his chakra. Sakura waited two full days for him to come back and could only admire his chakra focus skills when he recounted what had transpired. Eliminating such poisonous substances from the body could prove tricky. But although it wasn't his specialty, Gaara had simply done what had to be done.

No time for drama, no time for getting caught up in doubt. He would concentrate his energies on the challenge before him, adapting to whatever the desert threw at him.

Sakura's regard for Gaara increased with each test he surpassed.

Hence, her involvement in the Roam was a given: whenever he left the small oasis, she would wait patiently for him to return. Through his actions, the certainty Gaara had regarding the path he had chosen rubbed off on her. Sakura had complete faith in his abilities. She knew he wasn't invincible yet this did not diminish her confidence in him.

It was refreshing and provided a welcome contrast to the fluctuation of emotions that would sneak up on her unannounced. Sakura would be overwhelmed by a sense of not being able to remember something but feeling she _ought_ to. This would trigger reactions within her she had no control over. From one moment to the next, an intense sorrow would creep up on her, bringing with it tears she could not hold back. Or an intense anger would overcome her and a foul mood would descend for a while. If not that, it was the confusion creeping up, leaving her unsure of who she really was. But the emotion she disliked the most was the fear; it would pool at the pit of her stomach and sink its claws into her. She would feel herself shrinking and wanting to shun the world around her.

The fear was the true reason she had slumbered for such a long time and had craved sleep so much.

Luckily, this was changing and she held no qualms in attributing this shift to Gaara. He contrasted so much with her mutable inner reality with his steadfast and stoic ways that Sakura allowed herself to openly absorb his influence. She no longer craved to fall into oblivion as often and rested only when she had exhausted her chakra after healing him. He was proving to be an anchor, a solid presence juxtaposed to her watery shifting.

As a result, Sakura threw herself wholeheartedly into helping him. She held no reservations because she had also realized early on there was no pretence about Gaara. He was what he was. This meant she could do the same, be herself and make no attempt to pretend to be otherwise.

It was just over a couple of weeks after his arrival that she confessed her lack of memory to him. He had just woken up from a full day's rest and was preparing to break his fast when he mentioned something about his childhood. His cooking had reminded him of the smell of the food coming in through the window of his family home from the eatery next door.

"Is it a good memory or a bad memory?" Sakura asked. Due to his personal history, she thought it best to clarify.

"A good memory," he replied as he stirred the pot over the fire. "The owner, Chiyo-san, used to give me free dumplings as a treat, no matter what other people said about me. After my father died she kept abreast with the goings-on of my siblings and I, made sure we were eating properly."

"That's a heartening memory. Were there other people like her?"

"Too few to mention, I'm afraid."

"I thought so," she remarked. "Nonetheless, memories like that are worth having. They make the good things stand out, allowing you to carry what you felt back then with you. I wish I had some of those."

Gaara poured some more water into the stew. "What do you mean?"

"I have no memories. I don't remember anything before the events of the day you arrived."

He turned to regard her fully, stunned. "You mean you've only existed for a fortnight?"

"No, silly," she scoffed. "I was asleep, down under the ground. Earlier on the day you arrived I woke up and rose with the water into this pool. I know I was asleep for a very long time but for the life of me, I can't remember anything before that. All I recall are short moments when I woke up before falling asleep again."

"Do water nymphs do that? Sleep for long periods of time, I mean."

"I don't know," Sakura replied with a shrug. "Sometimes I'm uncertain if I am a nymph, to be quite honest."

"Hence your confusion every so often," Gaara remarked, "I've perceived that. Well, I can honestly tell you that you _are_ a water nymph. Your chakra is the same as that of others I have come across before. You can rest assured on that, at least."

"Thank you," she replied solemnly. "I really appreciate being sure of what I am."

A thoughtful silence descended upon her as Gaara finished preparing his meal. He served his stew into a bowl before standing and moving towards the edge of the pool. Coming closer to where she was sitting on a rock, he sat down on the stone beside her and began to eat.

After watching him enjoy a few mouthfuls, Sakura spoke once more. "The strangest thing is I get this feeling from time to time that I _should_ remember. Like you, just now. Something within me reacted to watching you eat with such relish but I can't recollect why."

"I'd offer to give you some but we both know your kind doesn't eat."

"Precisely." she replied. "I get sustenance from the water around me. Just being in the pool is enough for me. I'm not supposed to know what it is to be hungry. Yet watching you devour that stew made me feel as if I should remember what that's like."

He nodded in understanding. After a few more mouthfuls, he turned thoughtful. Dropping the spoon in the bowl, he turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Is that why you reacted so prudishly when it finally dawned on you that my being able to see you when you make yourself transparent meant I could see you naked?"

"I am not a prude," she snapped, swatting him on the knee for good measure. Trust him to latch on to that particular incident. "It's just basic decency." Sakura intensified the glamour around her body on purpose, making the dress she had conjured up as cover appear even more perceptible.

"Exactly," he remarked. "For water nymphs, having others see them naked is the whole point. It's natural for them."

She arched an eyebrow. "Well, not for me."

"Evidently not," Gaara said. "But you are one. You can use glamour and can assume liquid form or become tangible at will. You can commune with the water and receive nourishment from it, which means you cannot stray too far from it. You have natural powers of healing, courtesy of your watery essence. Yet the instincts that lead to your actions are decidedly not those of a water nymph."

She blinked. "So you're saying I'm a fake?"

"Not at all. I told you already that your chakra gives you away. There's no doubt about that. What I'm implying is that you may not be _solely_ a water nymph… you may be something more."

With wide eyes, Sakura stared at him in silence.

She was about to ask him to explain himself further but the desert intervened. It summoned the participants of the Sand Roam and Gaara had to leave the pool in a rush. She made a point to remember to ask him about it when he next returned.

But she was foiled once again later that night when he stumbled back to the pool with a broken wrist and cuts all over his body, his chakra practically depleted. All her attention focused on healing him and she did not get the chance to continue their conversation.

Yet when she finally got him to lie down to rest next to the edge of the water, she could not help wondering about the implications of what he had said. What did 'more' mean?

Sakura could not come up with an answer to that question. So, for the time being, she settled for floating next to Gaara as he slept in recovery, hoping he would eventually shed some light on what he had meant.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

Gaara knew the key was to have no expectations. Whatever came his way, whatever it was the desert threw at him, he had to accept it for what it was. There was no point in thinking about the challenges ahead: he would never be able to predict the haphazard tendencies of the Roam. He could only take things on step at the time and keep moving, trusting that he would have the skills to overcome when the time came.

In this aspect he was succeeding. Shutting off his mind when out on the dunes and crags, he would focus solely on the task he was engaged in. It was when he finished a trial, when the pull of the desert finally calmed and let him know he had succeeded, that he was finding it difficult to keep his expectations in check.

When journeying back to the pool – as he was doing now – he would feel his heart lift and the struggles of the latest challenge fall away. He looked forward to going back to Sakura with anticipation, felt the eagerness of sharing her company once more.

Gaara was honest enough with himself to admit he genuinely liked the routine they had fallen into. Completely unplanned, their day to day had taken on a distinctive pattern: after finishing a task, he would return to her pool, where she would heal him if needed but most importantly, she would listen intently to him as he told her all about the latest trial. The expressions on her face were always sincere and Gaara could easily tell what she was thinking. He truly enjoyed watching her reactions but best of all, he welcomed her remarks. Sakura could always be trusted to make a smart comment or observation concerning whatever topic they were discussing. He found the conversation incredibly enlivening. It was something Gaara had only experienced with Naruto. The easiness with which he related with Sakura would usually bring his fox friend to mind. The natural way they came together reminded him of how effortlessly he had fallen into tandem with Naruto.

Of course, as much as there were similarities, the differences were also rather poignant. Gaara's interest in Sakura was of a completely different nature and, truth be told, completely new to him. Never before had he anticipated coming back to a woman and finding ease in her company. Never had had he experienced a yearning to be with someone else nor had he expended so much effort in trying to fathom another person's situation.

That Sakura's circumstances were special he had no doubt. Her actions and mind frame were not typical of water nymphs. The latter were characterized for their frivolity, for playing pranks – usually deadly ones – on unsuspected visitors; they never wasted any time worrying about anyone other than themselves and usually did things only if they got something out of it. Sakura was completely the opposite: she was earnest, heartfelt, and cared deeply about the well-being of others. Gaara had experienced the latter first hand with her healing and was openly grateful for the care she provided. He was very well aware the Sand Roam would have been a completely different experience for him without Sakura's presence.

Therefore, whenever he found himself on the way back, he would wrack his brains in an attempt to figure out the mystery that was Sakura the nymph. All the stories of old lore and myths he had studied under the monks' tutelage did not seem to help, though. He did not remember ever coming across a nature spirit that did not act according to its essence. Something else had to be at play. Maybe a djinn had been involved? They were masters of transformation, capable of the most astonishing alterations. It was possible Sakura had been changed by powerful magic and given an opposing personality while her memories were removed in the process. But why?

This was where Gaara always hit a wall whenever he came up with a plausible scenario.

The possibilities of what had truly happened to Sakura were endless. So many things could have transpired that it was impossible to pinpoint a single one. Without any clues he could follow, Gaara would inevitably think himself into a corner. Nonetheless, he found his mind returning to her circumstances over and over again.

Getting Sakura to remember her past was the best way forward. This was the sole conclusion he had managed to reach. The problem was Gaara had no idea of how to go about helping someone to recover their memories, particularly when that someone was a nature spirit. It was something he had to be very careful about. He did not know the reason why she had lost them in the first place and this could prove to be crucial. Memories held power and had to be treated carefully.

Thus, Gaara vowed he would dedicate time to helping her when the Sand Roam was over. He would do his best to help Sakura recover what she had lost and, since she was tied to her pool, investigate on her behalf. If he had his way, she would never have reason to feel confused or uncertain ever again.

With this conviction in mind, Gaara made his way briskly across the sand, heading back to where he knew Sakura waited. Finally, the familiar crescent shape of the oasis' rocks came into view when he cleared the crest of a dune. His lips lifted and despite the tiredness of his body, his tension eased. Some minutes later, he was stepping within the sanctuary of the pool.

It was his favourite moment.

The succulents and cacti growing on the rocks started to vibrate, his chakra-enhanced senses perceiving it like a cascade of bells beginning to ring one after the other until they created a symphony. The sound would echo back and forth within the stones, a melody that lightened his heart and gladdened his soul.

At the centre of the song was Sakura. Sometimes perched on the rocks, sometimes floating within the pool. She could sense his chakra whenever he came within a certain distance from the spring, therefore, she would always be waiting for him. Whenever he walked into the crescent, she was there, eyes sparkling like stars and her smile vanishing his strain.

The ringing bells would begin the moment she laid eyes on him, the plants reacting to her delight at having him return. Such was their connection to the essence of the water and therefore, to her.

It had taken him a while to realize what the sounds coming from the plants meant. But the instant he did, something within Gaara changed irrevocably. He vowed to do everything in his power to keep those bells ringing; if all he ever achieved in life was to be the reason of their constant song, then he could die a satisfied man.

"Your neck is bleeding," Sakura remarked, unamused.

The sound of the plants faded away and Gaara felt its loss deeply.

With a sigh, he approached the pool and watched her as she lifted herself out. She had conjured up a loose blouse and skirt today. Although he teased her about being prim, he actually welcomed the glamour. Her nakedness would have been a constant distraction. He would not have been able to hide his appreciation for her loveliness and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of her. Thus, he was grateful for her adherence to 'basic decency', as she called it.

Standing in front of him, she removed the blood-soaked scarf he had tied around his neck. Her eyes turned serious as she lifted her hands and hovered her palms above the gashes all around his neck. Gaara felt the sparks of her chakra on his skin as she assessed the damage. He found himself closing his eyes and relishing the feel of her sweet, warm energy.

"It's not too deep, thankfully," she said some moments later.

Gaara opened his eyes to find her staring at him in relief.

"Glad to hear that," he replied. "It stings dreadfully, though."

"What was it? A whipping thorn?"

He shook his head. "A spiked vine."

Sakura grimaced at the mention of the vicious plant.

"I had to harvest some of its seeds without damaging it. Unfortunately, it was unaware of my good intentions and it attempted to wrap itself around my neck."

Leading him towards one of the rocks, she had him sit so she could work on his wounds. As she did so, Gaara told her all about his encounter with the nasty creeper. Of how he had been forced to soothe it using his chakra even though it was doing its best to inflict lethal punctures on his neck while trying choke him to death. Somehow he had persevered and calmed the rancorous vine.

"What did you do with the seeds?" Sakura asked.

"The desert had me plant them close to a water source so they would have the best chance of thriving."

"I hope it was not near _this_ pool," she countered.

Gaara chuckled. "It was another oasis very far from here. You don't have to worry about being invaded."

She nodded, continuing with her ministrations. He soon felt the effect of her healing and the sting of his abrasions lessened considerably. The last remnants of tension in his body left him and he relaxed, allowing himself to let go.

As much as his motivation and drive propelled him forward, the Roam was beginning to take its toll. Gaara knew several of the other participants had dropped out already, unable to take the constant strain. Being in this continual state of alertness and activity was starting to grate at his body. It had been over three weeks of incessant events, one following on the heels of the other with precious little time in between to rest properly. Part of being able to survive was to admit one's limits and Gaara realized, despite Sakura's help, he was approaching his.

Yet he knew there was no option but to keep moving forward. Give his best for as long as he could without any protest. Despite his growing exhaustion, his confidence had not diminished. He felt his synergy with the desert increase more and more with each day. In his perspective, its choice was a given. Nonetheless, it seemed he had not been tested enough and there were still more skills he had to prove. He wasn't done yet.

Consequently, these quiet moments with Sakura had been an unexpected yet welcome gift. He could allow himself to wind down completely, to release the stress unreservedly. It did wonders for his recovery. Gaara had never slept so soundly in his life. Although he was sure it was partly because she infused her chakra with a soothing effect whenever she healed him, he did not hold it against her. As a matter of fact, he was grateful for it.

"You look particularly tired today," Sakura commented.

Gaara nodded in reply.

"Did you eat lunch?"

He nodded again.

She gave him a quick once-over with her eyes, appraising his chakra levels, no doubt. "Alright, I'm almost done. You can have a quick wash and lie down."

Even though it was only mid-afternoon, he welcomed the chance to get some sleep. The heat might have been a problem but he had Sakura to thank for the coolness of the camp he had set up. Whenever he was forced to rest during the day, she would manipulate the water so that a cooling mist would cover his sleeping form.

Once she finished patching up his neck, Gaara did as he was told. He stripped down and using a bowl, gave himself a hasty bath. As much as he would have preferred to have a dip in the water, he always refrained from doing so. It was Sakura's abode and he would not cross its threshold unless invited. She had not suggested he do so, therefore he respected her space and did not go further than the edge of the water.

As she was wont to do whenever he bathed, Sakura gave him some privacy. This did not mean, however, that he did not catch her stealing glances at his body from time to time. Yet another unlike-a-nymph trait. Others of her kind would have been ogling him openly. Gaara would only smile to himself whenever he caught her, letting it slide. If what she saw pleased her, let her have her fill.

He was done with his wash and after donning a pair of loose trousers, he allowed himself to fall into his bedroll under the lee of the stones. The shadows were pleasantly cool. Folding one arm to cradle his head, Gaara allowed the muscles of his entire body to loosen.

"How much longer?" Sakura asked. She was back in the pool. Because his bedroll was positioned right at the edge, this meant she could float right next to him. She was stretched out on her stomach on the surface of the water, her face inches from his.

"I don't know," he confessed. "I know there have been Sand Roams that have lasted close to two months. I can only hope that is not the case this time around."

"Your body is starting to suffer for it."

"I know."

She sighed, knowing very well there was nothing either of them could do about it. "How do you know when the desert has made its decision?"

He lifted the arm he had stretched out beside his body. "I will be Sand Marked. It's a kind of energetic branding. The desert will mark the skin of my arms, undisputable proof of its choice."

"Like a tattoo?"

"Similar, only that they are not always visible. The marks are only activated with chakra," he replied. "The colour also varies, depending on the person. The marks of the late Chieftain were copper while I know the Chieftain before that had white marks on her arms."

"Any idea of what colour your marks will be?"

"And such is the confidence she has in me," he said with a smile. "It almost makes me feel pressured."

"Don't be silly," she chided. "We both know you and the desert are practically one."

He nodded, grateful for her support. "I feel the bond increase with each day. It grows more powerful with each task I complete," he told her. "Now as to what colour my marks might be, I have no clue."

"Crimson?" she suggested, glancing at his hair.

He smiled once more. "Maybe. Although that might be a little too obvious."

"True," she admitted. She looked at him intently for a long moment before coming closer.

Gaara held his breath, unsure of what she was going to do.

"Get some sleep," she murmured, stretching out her hand to caress his cheek.

The contact ignited sparks on his skin. He felt her touch all the way down to his toes. Bliss washed over him and he turned his face towards her hand.

But true water nymph or not, she was a crafty one. Soon, Gaara felt the soporific chakra emanating from her hand. There was no room in him for complaint, though. He surrendered to her touch willingly and allowed sleep to carry him away.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

He came awake with a jolt, his senses in full alert, and his chakra ignited instantly, ready to take on any threat. Thinking it was another challenge from the desert, Gaara was already summoning the sand around the oasis, prepared to protect it with his life.

But as his head cleared, he realized the landscape all around was calm. It was not summoning him.

What had woken him up? He had felt something. A heavy emanation of chakra that hit him like a lead weight and pulled him forcibly out of slumber

He dismissed the sand and breathed deeply, attempting to calm his heart beat. He was about to close his eyes and commune with his surroundings when he felt it again.

A dense energy that robbed him of breath and made him feel hollow inside.

It was coming from the water.

The pool was churning, lapping in waves against the rocks. Its energy was in disarray, an erratic flow that seemed to curl into itself, unable to find an outlet. The succulents and cacti, so alive during the afternoon, appeared completely dim to his chakra-enhanced senses. The brittle bushes growing between the rocks were wilting.

Sakura. The dense chakra was coming from Sakura.

He looked down into the water and spotted her, curled up in a foetal position at the very bottom of the pool. She was asleep but it was clear her slumber was seriously disagreeable.

She was weeping, great big sobs wracking her frame.

Gaara's first impulse was to jump into the pool and bring her to the surface.

But then his instincts prevented him from acting rashly. With the state of the water, it was clear Sakura was not in control of her powers. If he swam down, she might drown him accidentally. It was best he stay where he was; using his chakra was the way to go.

He ignited it and summoned it to his hand, placing his palm on the surface of the water. The instant his energy came into contact with the pool, he felt it yank. Gaara had to use all the strength in his body to push back and prevent it from pulling him under. He closed his eyes and expanded his bond with the desert, asking it to help him calm the water somewhat. It responded keenly, funnelling some of its essence into him. Gaara channelled the energy into his other hand, bringing it under the surface and using it to pacify the pool. He managed to calm it enough so he could get his chakra to the bottom.

It took some doing but he finally managed to reach her. Gaara sent waves of his chakra to her, attempting to nudge her awake. It seemed to be working because she stopped sobbing. He kept up his efforts, adding his voice to the mix and shouting her name from the surface.

It did the trick. She woke up and shifted into a sitting position. She looked at the agitated water all around her and seemed to shrink into herself.

"Gaara?"

As muffled as the sound was, he recognized his name and the confusion with which it was spoken.

"It's alright, I'm here."

She turned her face towards the sound of his voice

"Sakura, come to me," he said, his words laced with emotion. "Please."

In a blink of an eye she was at the surface, lifting herself out of the water. Gaara opened his arms where he was kneeling and she lunged herself at him. He landed on his rear with the force of the impact, the splash she made drenching him, but he had her safe in his arms.

He breathed out deeply in relief.

Sakura buried her face in his shoulder, weeping quietly. Gaara murmured reassurances as he caressed her back soothingly, giving her time to pull herself together. They stayed like that for a long while, until her crying subsided. He watched as the water of the pool calmed and regained its usual energetic flow. The plants perked up and began to radiate vitality once more.

Eventually, Sakura lifted her head to speak but remained within the shelter of his arms.

"Something happened," she began, "when you fell asleep this afternoon. It was like something within me shifted, jolted into a new position. I just could not curve the impulse of caressing your face and hair, even after you were completely asleep. It felt so right. But then I got the sense that it reminded me of something, although, once again, I had no idea of what it could be. I did not think too much about it since it's been like this for days."

He nodded, resting his cheek against her hair.

"So I sank into the pool to rest after healing you and I think… I think I _remembered_."

Gaara felt himself go completely still. It was evident that whatever memory had surfaced, it had not been a good one.

"I think I had a husband, a man with dark hair and dark eyes. But he left, chasing after a member of his family… an older brother, I think. I followed after him, travelled for the longest time trying to find him and bring him back."

She grew silent for a moment.

"And did you succeed?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, he came back home," Sakura continued. "But then he left a second time… and never came back."

Her face crumpled before his eyes and she began to weep again.

Gaara tightened his embrace and allowed her to cry freely. It was best for her to let it out.

After another while, she calmed down. "I'm not sure of the details since it's all rather blurry. But I think that's the gist of it. All I can feel are the emotions. The facts evade me."

"That's fine," he told her. "Sometimes it's best to allow yourself to feel without knowing why. If you keep the events of the past playing incessantly in your head, you will never find peace. It's best to release the emotion until it finally dissipates and then the past will have no hold over you anymore."

She nodded against his neck. "I guess this solves part of the mystery," she said. "I wasn't always a nymph."

"No, it seems not. But it's still not clear how you became one or what your abilities were before that. Or is it?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's all incredibly hazy."

"Don't force it," Gaara told her. "It will come to you when you're ready."

"You really think so?"

"I do. If your experiences were so painful, it's best you remember little by little instead of all in one go."

"You're right," she conceded.

He continued to hold her in his embrace for long silent moments. Gaara lost himself in the feel of her back as he continued to stroke it with his hand. It seemed there was a substantial reason as to why Sakura's memories had been lost. Water had always been linked to feelings and her nymph powers were evidently tied to her emotions. If they went out of control, like it had happened a while ago, then she would become a threat without meaning to.

It was best to leave well enough alone and allow her memories to return to her on their own accord. There was no point in rushing it.

Belatedly, Gaara realized Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. This time around, her slumber was peaceful and it was now his turn to caress her in her sleep.

But as much as he could have held her close throughout the entire night, he was well aware she would not rest properly if she was not in the water. So he stood up with her in his arms and approached the edge. He lowered her down into the pool and let her go. She floated momentarily on the surface before sinking down slowly.

As he watched her descend, he was aware of a strong desire rising from within him.

Instead of helping her remember her past husband, Gaara wanted to be the one to banish him into oblivion for all time.


	3. Part III

**A/N:** So here's the last part. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **PART III**

It was fading, little by little.

Sakura felt… different.

Over a week had passed since Gaara pulled her out of her agitated slumber and there was no doubt the experience had altered her.

As Sakura floated under the water, she closed her eyes and turned her consciousness inward. There was movement within her, a rearranging of sorts. Even though she could not pinpoint what was happening to her exactly, she was very much aware of the shift. The emotions still caught her unawares, and although she had remembered bits and pieces of a life long gone, she was still unable to make much sense of them.

But she was releasing the need to understand. Gaara's words would echo in her ears, reminding her to respect the rhythm of her remembering. This helped to settle her inner discomfort and as a result, the intensity of her feelings was gradually diminishing. She was no longer overwhelmed. Because of her watery essence, Sakura was particularly good at flowing. So she dedicated herself to not resisting the current of emotions and to run with it.

Of course, other feelings were also surfacing. They were, as a matter of fact, becoming stronger by the day. But the difference was that she knew where these new sentiments were coming from. And frankly, she welcomed them.

The memory of the feel of Gaara's arms around her, the sense of safety of falling asleep in his embrace, it all triggered honeyed and warm feelings within her. These were in complete contrast to the uncertainty, sorrow, and anxiety she had been experiencing. As was the case with Gaara, he provided great contrasts. And when being presented with such big differences, it was simple to decide which emotions to choose.

Therefore, Sakura focused on what he incited within her, welcoming the change. She would find herself relishing in his soft smiles, in the way the tone of jade in his eyes would shift depending on his mood, in the way the sun revealed orange glints in his otherwise dark scarlet hair. She would find herself absorbing his strength through his kind words and supportive perspective, finding that he was caring for her with the same commitment with which she was caring for him. They balanced out in the end. These emotions went hand in hand with the longing: her heart would always yearn when she waited for him to return.

The desire for closeness was also flooding her. After he offered her solace within his embrace, Sakura craved his nearness. He must have sensed it because he made it a point to make space for her. If he was cooking or eating, he would move to the side so she could sit next him; if he was meditating, he would allow her to rest her head on his thigh; when he rested on his bedroll, he would gesture for her to come close. These small allowances filled her heart with elation and helped to assuage the pining whenever he was away.

Because he offered her comfort, Sakura would always respond in kind. She would run her fingers through his hair whenever she had the chance. The softness of his locks had been a revelation. To realize Gaara welcomed her physical contact had brought with it great delight. Therefore, she wasted no chance to offer caresses, loving it when he leaned into her touch. It gave him ease when he returned to the pool exhausted. The fatigue he was experiencing was not just physical, but emotional and mental as well.

This was another element that weighed on her, the knowing he was pushing himself to his limit. Although Sakura knew the Sand Roam was meant to push participants to the edge of their abilities, she was very much concerned for Gaara's well-being. What he needed was prolonged rest and quality sleep. His mind and body needed to recover equilibrium. She sincerely wished the challenges would come to an end sooner rather than later.

Rising inside the pool, she broke through the surface, looking up at the endless sky above. Sunset was fast approaching and Gaara had not returned yet. He had been gone since yesterday afternoon and it had been her hope that the present task would prove a short one. Just a few days ago, Gaara had survived an encounter with a lightning wyrm that had left him seriously wrung out. The battle had raged for long hours and had, no doubt, been his toughest challenge yet. Severely wounded but alive, Gaara had stumbled his way back to the oasis. Sakura had wasted no time in flooding him with her energies, lifting the water from the pool in order to sheath him in a healing cocoon. He was so fatigued, he was unconscious practically the whole time it took her to treat the wounds scattered across his body. When he finally opened his eyes, he was awake just long enough to get something to drink and have a quick bite. Sakura allowed him to slip back into slumber, knowing very well rest was essential.

The next day he had shown great improvement and was finally able to share the full account of his clash with the wyrm. He also attempted to stand and move about but Sakura was having none of it. His body had been seriously injured and although she had helped, its healing response was slowing down due to accumulated exhaustion. Therefore, she watched him like a hawk and did not allow him to stray from his bedroll.

Thanks to this, the day after that he was feeling much better and his wounds showed amazing progress. Sakura would have confined him to his bedroll for the whole day again but the desert had other plans.

The Sand Roam summons came around mid-afternoon.

Gaara dressed and prepared to leave with his characteristic stoicism. Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from ranting, thinking the whole thing was incredibly unfair. But she was aware any complaints on her part would just be unnecessary weight. At the moment, Gaara had enough on his plate for him to deal with her opinion. As he had always told her, the Sand Roam was what it was. Adding mental drama to the challenges would only pull him under.

With his usual promise to return as soon as possible, he stepped out of the sanctuary of the crescent stones and wandered out into the dunes.

Knowing very well his body was still in the process of recovery, Sakura was concerned about the state he would be returning in this time round. With any luck, the present task would have proven simple, with no threat to his health. She held steadfast to this hope.

But her expectations were proven futile some time later.

A gust of wind pummelled against the stones all around the oasis, funnelling though the small space between the tips of the crescent and blowing straight at her. Sakura felt it lash across her face. She covered her eyes with her arms, blinking at the sand the draft had carried. A second later, another squall hit the pool with the same intensity, causing waves to crash against the rocks. Perplexed, she looked all around as the wind and sand continued their assault, one powerful gust at a time. The rocks responded, their usually unwavering energy vibrating with a sense of unrest. The cacti and succulents followed suit, their vitality becoming restless, and the trunk of the desert willow began shaking.

The realization of what the wind and sand were conveying hit her instantly: urgency.

Something of great magnitude was happening.

Sakura closed her eyes and became one with the water. She spread her consciousness into the small streams running deep within the earth. The ground around her was eliciting the same kind of agitation and it took some doing for her not to be overwhelmed by it. She continued to search, connecting with the waters hidden underground in an attempt to find an answer.

But then the voice of the pool resonated within her and Sakura heard it speak his name.

 _Gaara_.

Something was happening to Gaara.

Her eyes flew open and she willed the water to rise. It lifted her up in the air, clearing the top of the rocks and continuing further. Up and up she went, until she could get an eagle's eye view of the surrounding landscape.

'Where?' she asked.

The water turned her towards the left, where she could make out some figures in the distance. Even this far away, she could make out the deep scarlet of his hair. He was in the middle of a fight against three hulking figures. In a radius around the bout, she could see several people, all of them standing around as if waiting.

Sakura saw Gaara take a hit only to fall to the ground.

He did not stand up again.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

The bastards had waited for him on his way back. No doubt they had been spying on the route he took after finishing each challenge. They must have been aware of his battle against the lighting wyrm a few days back too. It was a sound strategy if you saw it objectively: catch your enemy at their weakest and attack with everything you have.

What they had was three large stone golems.

Gaara's exhausted body and depleted chakra were simply no match for their brutal strength. He did his best to dodge and move around them but he simply could not avoid all their blows. Hit by hit they reduced the little stamina he had until he was breathing heavily, barely able to stand.

All the while, the group kept their distance and waited for their creations to finish the job. Gaara recognized some of the faces in the assembly: people who had called him monster to his face, people who had openly shunned and harassed him. The venom in their voice had not diminished in the least throughout the years.

"We will never accept you as Chieftain!" one of them shouted as he continued to battle the golems.

"The desert can't choose you if you're dead!" another exclaimed.

It was amazing how they still carried the hatred and the loathing with them.

Their words only hardened his resolve.

But even though he did his best to deal with the golems, his body had finally reached its limit. His legs did not respond to his command to dive to the right and one of the creatures hit him square in the torso, sending him flying through the air.

He landed forcefully some distance away, the air leaving his lungs completely. Harnessing the last of his strength, he bid his body to stand up but it could not obey. His chakra was completely exhausted.

With his cheek against the hot dry, ground, Gaara acted on the last choice available to him: he opened up to the desert and asked for its help.

But no response came.

Instead of a full-on reply from the landscape, a small, thin tendril of sand rose next to his head. It caressed his cheek lightly before dissolving in the breeze.

Gaara blinked, utterly befuddled.

He heard the heavy steps of the golems as they came closer, intent on finishing their task.

Once more, he turned inward and pleaded. Asked desperately for aid.

But the desert did not respond. It remained still. The vastness all around him held back.

A fraught sound escaped his lips.

 _Give in_ , he heard the desert say. _Yield_.

'You want me to submit to my enemies? They will not accept my capitulation. What they want is my life.'

The thin tendril of sand returned to stroke his hair but was gone in an instant.

 _Cede_.

Gaara closed his eyes. There was nothing left for him to do. No action left in him and the golems were moments away from ending his existence.

 _Trust,_ the desert insisted.

Letting out a deep breath, he did the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life: he let go. Completely.

'If you wish for me to lay down my life for you,' he told the desert, 'so be it.'

In the next instant, he felt the foot of one of the golems connect with his battered torso. The blow sent him flying through the air once more.

As he landed, tumbling among rocks and sand, he realized he could barely feel pain anymore. Everything was going numb. Slowly, he was losing his connection with his body.

The golems lumbered close, battering him once more before throwing him into the air. Amidst the beating, Gaara realized he had one sole regret.

In a hoarse voice, he whispered her name.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

The fear rose in a torrent within her, clawing at her stomach and making her tremble.

Sakura was paralyzed, unable to fight the dread. Yet time continued to tick away, uncaring of the void that had opened up within her and threatened to swallow her whole.

The golems kept moving in on Gaara, pummelling him with their blows.

She was well aware his body would not be able to withstand much more.

The sorrow pushed itself into her awareness and robbed her of breath. A grief so intense it made her feel as if all colour had vanished from the world, never to return.

She felt so small, so insignificant. All she wanted was to crawl away and hide.

Gaara's body rolled on the ground and the dread was back, chaining her up and preventing her from acting.

'I'm powerless,' she told herself, a dry sob shaking her frame. 'I can't leave the pool. I can't move that far away from water.'

An overwhelming anguish rose to the fore and Sakura felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Nothing in life would ever make her whole again.

The emotions were so extreme, she let out a desperate scream and clasped her head in her hands. There was no way of avoiding the force of the feelings, they kept slamming against her incessantly.

Just like the blows Gaara was receiving.

Sakura lifted her head and forced herself to look at him. He never ran away from a challenge, never looked the other way when something proved difficult. Stoic and steadfast, he continued on his path, facing it all even when he had no strength left.

He had taught her so much.

It was time she put the lesson to the test.

Turning inward, she looked the dread in the eye. Gave it her full attention. She felt herself being pulled in, falling into an abyss where nothing but fear existed. She gave in to it, let it rise without restraint. And as overwhelming as it felt, Sakura realized something: there was a part of her that was aware of the dread. A part that stood apart and was untouched by it.

The terror was just a part… a part of her whole.

She was not the fear.

Pulling back, she created distance from the emotion. In a similar vein, she looked straight at the grief, taking in the anguish fully, and came to the same conclusion.

It was a _part_ of her, not all of her.

She was not her grief.

The whole contained the parts. It was big enough to hold them, to experience them, and still remain standing.

The realization unlocked something within her, a portal that burst open with a force that left her reeling. She felt power flooding through her limbs. It greeted her like an old friend, one who had been waiting a long time for her to let it in.

It surged through her, flooded her entire body until there was no space left for anything else. Every particle of her body vibrated with it, clearing away all her confusion and cutting through her emotions like a blade.

Lifting her face to the sky, she felt a yell rise from the very core of her being.

"I am not my past!"

The sound of her voice echoed up into the ether and was gone, taken what she did not want with it.

As she turned towards the fight once more, she heard him clearly.

"Sakura."

Her heart answered fervently to the sound of Gaara's voice, the core of her entire being focusing exclusively on him.

When he called, there was nothing she could do but answer.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

The beating was brutal yet somehow, Gaara was still conscious. A part of his mind wondered idly just how much he would have to endure before the end.

The golems kept coming, their unnatural strength never diminishing. As constructs, they would be able to keep this up for days without tiring. It was all a matter of how long it would take for Gaara's body to give out.

He hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

But as one of the creatures bent down to pick him up, a gust of wind blasted its hand away. An intense squall descended from the open dunes and blew with such force, the golems were forced to take a step back.

Gaara heard the voice of the desert within the gale, heard it sing in elation.

His confused reaction was not allowed to last long.

The ground trembled, quaking with a force so powerful Gaara felt his body bounce upon it. With his ear against the surface, he could hear a distinct and loud rumbling approaching, his mind disbelieving what his senses were telling him.

He could hear the sound of flowing water under the ground.

A moment later, it exploded from under the earth, a great stream bursting several metres above the ground.

Gaara heard the hostile members of the Clan scream in confusion and fear some distance away but his entire focus had been captured by something else entirely.

As the fountain of water dissipated and fell to the earth in a flash of heavy rainfall, Sakura emerged from its core.

Moving with the fluid grace of a feline, she rushed at the nearest stone golem, no hesitation in her step. A single punch and she had deprived the creature of its leg, pulverizing it with the force of her blow.

Despite falling to one side, the construct reacted, swinging its heavy arm at her. She dodged the incoming blow and twisted, punching the golem's limb as it moved past her. Dust and pebbles went flying in a burst as its arm was destroyed by her fist. The creature fell to the ground and she wasted no time in delivering her coup de grace, stomping on its head and crushing it underneath her foot.

With deliberate purpose, Sakura turned towards the other two golems.

After such an astonishing display, Gaara somehow found the strength to lift himself unto his elbows.

Having lost the element of surprise, the two constructs bore down on her in a coordinated assault. They towered above her, sending a barrage of attacks one after another. But she was too quick for them. She danced around their blows, dodging with such ease Gaara could only liken her movements to flowing water. But the golems kept coming, working together so as to prevent any opening for her to land a punch. As one of them swung at her, the other would appear before her, forcing her to step back or change course.

They were hulky and clumsy creatures, nonetheless. When fighting them, all one had to do was to be patient and make sure to avoid their blows. Their ungainly movements would yield a chance eventually. It seemed Sakura was very much aware of this fact. As long as she continued to move, an opportunity would present itself.

It came in the form of a lumbering kick aimed at her side by one of the golems. She dodged underneath it, sliding across the ground on her knees under the creature's legs. She aimed a punch right at the hinge of its hip, disintegrating the joint. Deprived of its balance, the golem fell on its side like a tree being cut down. It certainly made a similar clamour when it hit the ground, the boulders that made up its body rattling loudly.

Sakura delivered a kick to its chest, pieces of rock flying every which way as she connected. Its entire torso crumbled and the creature stopped moving.

One left.

With the grace of her movements, she made quick work of it. One punch eliminated its right arm and a perfectly aimed kick pulverized its left calf. The golem fell down to one knee, its head coming level with Sakura's eyes. As she was standing at its side, she lifted her arm and elbowed it in the ear, the skull-like stone exploding with the force of her blow.

As the golem's body fell heavily to the ground, Sakura turned towards Gaara's true assailants. She stood directly between him and them, her fists at the ready.

She was the most magnificent sight Gaara had ever laid eyes on.

His attackers, evidently, did not share his opinion. They shouted in dread and scattered to the four winds.

As they ran, Gaara saw Sakura's legs twitch. She was contemplating the possibility of following them, no doubt. But to his elation, her caring nature took precedence. Turning his way, she fell into a run.

He stared in wonder as she approached. When she came closer, he noticed a glint in the middle of her forehead. There was a mark there, in the shape of a diamond. It flashed with a different kind of chakra that was still very much hers but that he had never felt before. Somehow, he had the sense she was more herself now than she had been before.

"Gaara," she said, coming to kneel beside him. "Let me have a look at your wounds."

But he pushed past his exhaustion and commanded his body to sit up.

"You should lie down and keep still," she reprimanded.

Although her worry was merited, Gaara would have none of it. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Kissing her knuckles, he fixed his eyes on hers.

"You are glorious," he told her, his voice laden with admiration and a whole array of emotions too intense to properly identify.

Sakura stared at him for a long silent moment before her lips lifted in a splendid smile.

Cupping his cheek with her free hand, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Although before he had been unable to feel pain because of numbness, now he was unable to feel his hurts because of bliss.

Somehow he managed to find the strength to lift his arm and pull her close, allowing her to deepen her kiss. For a moment he believed he had died without realizing it and was now in an afterlife filled with nothing but delight.

He could have gone on kissing her forever but Sakura did not allow it. After what in Gaara's perception felt like a brief moment, she pulled back.

The wry chuckle she elicited when he groaned in protest was music to his ears. He kept hold of her hand, cradling it against his chest.

"You are severely wounded," she remarked, doing her best to sound stern. "I think your ankle is broken."

He nodded. "I think a few ribs are broken too."

Letting out a sigh, Sakura was on the verge of speaking when the desert made itself known.

The sand rose all around them, covering them in a protective cocoon. It swirled happily, its life-energy resonating deep within Gaara's core. He narrowed his eyes at it, slightly peeved.

"So this is what you had in mind when you asked me to surrender," he commented sourly.

A tendril detached itself from the wall of sand and took on the shape of a hand. It hovered in front of his face, and before he could do anything about it, it curled a finger and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

The hand dissipated in front of his eyes and he was certain he could hear laughter somewhere in the background.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

He opened his mouth to explain but was not allowed.

Another tendril of sand separated itself from the cocoon and spiralled around Gaara's arm. He relaxed his fingers so as to release Sakura's hand as the sand lifted his limb but he found that another tendril was actually pressing their palms together. After a moment, yet more sand flowed towards their joined hands and twirled its way up Sakura's arm.

"What's going on?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry," he replied with a smile. "Wait and see."

The coarse feel of the sand against his skin was soon replaced by a strange tingling. The coiled tendrils swirling round their linked limbs thickened until it covered them completely. Gaara could feel the desert's joy as it went about its task and his heart could not help but respond in kind.

After long moments, the sand pulled back slowly and the cocoon around them began to dissolve.

Gaara looked down at the exposed skin of his arm and at the marks left by the desert. They coiled round his arm in a series of abstract shapes and they glinted brightly with chakra.

Relief flooded him, followed quickly by profound fulfilment.

"What does this mean, exactly?" Sakura asked, looking in astonishment at the marks left on her arm.

"It means, my fighting nymph," he told her with satisfaction, "that _we_ have been chosen."

She blinked a few times, clearly unable to get her head around the full implication of what he had just said.

When she opened her mouth, to ask another question undoubtedly, Gaara did not give her the chance. He pulled her into his arms and fell backwards with a laugh.

Sakura scolded him, told him to be mindful of his ribs, but he was beyond caring at this point. Gaara looked up at the sky and felt his chest fill with the deep gratitude and exultation of having a wish fulfilled.

– _XXXXXXXX –_

"Are you certain about this?" Gaara asked.

Sakura had managed to strip him down to his undergarments and the state of his body had made her gasp inwardly. But she did her best not to show it. Besides, she would make him right as rain soon enough.

"Completely," she assured him.

"I can't swim with my ankle like it is."

"You won't have to," she said, standing next to him.

Grimacing slightly as he slid forward on the rock he was sitting on, Sakura finally got him into the water.

She followed him in, and just as she had promised, she commanded the water to hold him up. He floated with his head above the surface without him having to exert himself physically. She had also borrowed some of the heat from the nearby stones to warm the pool, adding to his comfort.

Bruises and abrasions covered him completely, and just like he had predicted, more than one bone was broken. Due to the extent of the damage, she had decided it was best for him to receive the full power of her healing ability. Hence, she had asked him to come into the pool. It was going to take all of her skill to be able to patch him up this time and she was certain it would be slow going.

What came as an unexpected surprise, though, was the desert's help.

Connected to the water as she always was, Sakura became aware of a greater presence behind it. The pool, with its own life-energies, stood on its own but was also a part of this grander essence.

The desert was the whole that contained the parts.

Sakura smiled and felt tears gather behind her eyes. But she forced them back. The task before her would require all of her concentration.

The marks on her arm began to emit a soft rosy glow mixed with jade as she released her chakra. She felt the environs beyond the pool stir and turn their attention towards her. She was startled when she realized she had suddenly become the focus of a vastness beyond description. It was a rather humbling feeling, making her conscious of the sheer immensity of the desert's awareness.

Nonetheless, she also realized it was holding back. It approached her tentatively, as if given her the chance to get used to it being there.

She smiled wryly at her own expense: if this was the desert being cautious on her behalf, she did not want to think what it was like to receive its full attention.

This was what Gaara communed with all the time?

Although she did not believe it possible, her admiration for him increased once more and Sakura could not help but marvel at his abilities.

The desert held still, as if waiting for her move.

Sakura felt like if it were looking over her shoulder and assessing her handiwork.

So she continued to release her chakra and to tap into the healing essence of the water. Her energies circled Gaara, evaluated his injuries in order to begin with the most pressing. Once she had settled for the ribs on his right side, she began to work alongside the water in order to heal the bone.

The desert took it as its cue. It channelled its life-energy through her and Sakura felt her breath catch. The marks on her arm ignited like flames and the capacity of her healing amplified in a way she would have never thought possible. The mix of her chakra with the desert's vitality allowed her to heal Gaara's bones in no time. Before she knew it, she was already moving towards the broken ribs on his left side.

Sakura was speechless, unable to comprehend the level of power running through her. Something within her told her she would never be able to grasp it.

So she concentrated on healing Gaara.

She had used her chakra to lull him into a state of semi-consciousness, offering him as much ease as possible. Whenever he stirred in discomfort as she treated a particularly painful injury, she would bring her face close to his and whisper reassurance in his ear. This seemed to do the trick and he would allow himself to be cradled by the water once more.

Every time she offered him tenderness, Sakura became aware of the desert reacting to her actions. It took her a while to realize it was approval.

She smiled, coming to a realization.

'That's what we do, isn't it? We take care of him.'

The vastness answered her.

Never would have Sakura thought that a simple 'yes' could feel so overpowering.

Swallowing with emotion, she focused once more on Gaara. With the desert's help, she was done a lot sooner. All his wounds had been treated and were no longer hurting him. Even though Sakura could have continued to channel her chakra through him, it was best for him to rest and allow his body to heal at its own rhythm from now on.

As she moved back and commanded the water to let him float on the surface, she was aware of the desert pulling away from her. She felt its absence keenly and felt strangely spacious within herself. Getting used to its assistance would undoubtedly take some doing.

Coming to rest on her stomach next to Gaara, Sakura watched him sleep. She caressed his hair lovingly. Soon, she was also lulled into slumber as the events of the day began to take their toll on her.

It was well into the night by the time she woke to the lovely feel of fingers running up and down her back. Sakura opened her eyes only to find herself the focus of a jade stare.

She smiled at him, lifting slightly so she could kiss him gently on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

His attention turned inward as he assessed his body. "All I feel is a dull ache, particularly around my middle. But it's completely manageable. Nothing compared to what I was experiencing before."

"Good," she replied. Moving her hand over his ribs, channelling her chakra in order to offer him some relief.

As she did so, a hundred questions about the future flashed through her mind. There were so many things she did not know about the Wind Clan and there were so many things she had to tell Gaara about the rediscovery of her lost power. There were countless details she wanted to share with him about her experience. She was certain he felt the same way concerning the end of the Sand Roam and the desert's choice.

Before she became overwhelmed, Sakura pulled back from the frenzy of her thoughts. She had the perfect role model in front of her and it was best to follow his example.

Deal with things as they came and take it one step at a time.

Once she was done with his ribs, Sakura turned her face towards him only to find him grinning.

"What is it?" she asked, unsure of the source of his merriment.

"You have finally proved you are a true nymph."

Sakura arched an eyebrow.

Gaara lifted his hand, bringing it up to stroke her cheek. "You finally deprived me of my clothing, pulled me into the water, and had your way with me."

Despite herself, she laughed. "So I have."

"So she admits it," he countered. "Too bad I was unconscious while you were running your hands all over my body. Now _that_ would have been an experience."

With a wide smile, Sakura leaned closer to his face, her lips brushing his chin. "I'll make sure you're wide awake the next time I have my way with you."

His jade eyes sparkled with desire. "Well, I'm wide awake now."

"You're recovering from full body injuries, not to mention five broken ribs."

"There's no time like the present."

She shook her head at him.

"Am I to become the first person to leave a nymph's pool without being ravished?" he asked, downcast.

"Who says you're leaving?"

She leaned down into him and kissed him.

Gaara lifted his arms to pull her closer, returning the kiss deeply, but as Sakura brushed against his side, he winced.

Pulling back, she looked down at him with a deadpan stare. "My point has been duly proven."

"Fine," Gaara capitulated. "But you won't deprive me of this." He pulled her down and settled her against his him.

Sakura carefully wrapped her arms around him, over and under the water, and they floated together in a tangle of limbs, effortlessly suspended.

Despite his bluster, Gaara was soon drifting back to sleep.

Sakura snuggled her cheek against his chest, relishing in the closeness. It made her heart sing and she felt the water all around them respond.

Stirring, Gaara cracked open an eye. "Do you hear them?" he asked drowsily.

"What?"

"The chimes of your joy," he replied, smiling widely before succumbing once more to slumber.

Sakura lifted slightly to kiss him fully on the lips.

"Yes, I hear them, my love," she whispered. "But they're not mine. They're ours."

Taking hold of his hand, Sakura linked their marked arms together before turning towards the dark heavens above them. The myriad stars of the endless desert sky shone brightly and she basked in their brightness, all the while listening to the sound of bells ringing in the night.


End file.
